toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Claves)
is the main protagonist of the Toaru Majutsu no Index series and also the important character in Toaru Majutsu no Claves. He possesses the mysterious "Imagine Breaker" in his right hand, which is capable of negating all forms of magic, esper powers, and other divine abilities. This, according to Index, even includes his own good luck as they are the blessings of god. He also makes his appearance in Academy City's Singularity Arc. Appearance His most striking feature is his spiky black hair, apart from which he looks like an ordinary high school student. It's been mentioned that his spiky hair isn't natural, but was made that way using hair gel after seeing it in a fashion magazine a while back. His father remarks that Touma looks just like his mother when he is worried about something or is thinking deeply. Because he resides in Academy City, Touma is often seen wearing his school uniform along with an orange T-shirt underneath it. This applies to both the summer and winter versions of his uniform (though when wearing the winter version he doesn't button it). Around the winter season, he wears a white hoodie under his jacket. Because of his tendency to wear his uniform in such a manner and the fact that he seems to attract trouble, many people easily mistake him for a delinquent. On holidays and weekends, Touma generally wears a casual shirt and pants. Personality Events in Toaru Majutsu no Index Touma is the type that acts before he thinks. He can never just sit around upon seeing someone in a pinch and will go to great lengths to protect or help the person. This he does at great risk to himself, which typically results in him being hospitalized for several days after each confrontation. When fighting seriously against a particularly strong opponent, Touma would usually first declare that he'll "destroy that illusion" of theirs, before actually engaging. He once answered to Himegami Aisa's question about the reason why he saves people: "I don't need a reason to save someone". It is evident that even when he is in a blank slate after losing his memories, Touma can still display such personality. Although lacking his memories, Touma does not appear to mope over the loss of them in particular, as the beliefs from his pre-blank state continue to motivate Touma onwards, allowing him to understand what he needs to do, even if he doesn't remember. However, after losing his memories now seems to approach people with more caution, carefully choosing what emotion or mood to display when meeting someone he thinks he might know, lest tfhey see through his ruse and exploit him in any way. When Touma meets Stiyl once again after saving Index, he displayed politeness and casualness towards him which made Stiyl suspicious. Touma then realized his mistake quickly and created an explanation for his behavior. Touma also bears no grudge on former enemies, and is willing to help them if they asked for it. Aiwass commented that Touma is only doing whatever he feels is right and is labeled "righteous" by other people impulsively as he compares the differences between him, Accelerator, and Shiage. He is one who will follow what he believes regardless of what others try to convince him of. In addition, Villian commented that Touma is just like William Orwell, someone who follows his own ideals no matter what, though there are differences between the two: William is someone who stays true to his ideals and firmly believes it is the right path no matter what happens, and no matter who speaks against it; while Touma does not have set ideals and therefore can be manipulated into helping other people's plots. And when he does do something wrong, Motoharu describes Touma as someone who will carry that mistake all on his own, along with his own. Even so, he works to correct his mistakes in order to bring a smile to everyone's face at the end of the road, no matter the cost he himself may have to pay. Even though he is a well-mannered person, who is kind to people in general, Touma will not hesitate to strike female opponents who harm innocents or disrespect life, such as Sherry Cromwell, who was going to start a war between Science and Faith that would result in the death of millions, Agnese Sanctis, who was tasked to eliminate Orsola, Oriana Thomson, who hurt Fukiyose Seiri and Himegami Aisa, or Vento of the Front when she had planned to destroy Academy City and anything related to science to settle her grudge on what happened to her brother in the past. Despite his righteous and heroic personality Touma occasionally displays a poor choice of words which results in him getting bitten by Index, having bolts of lightning thrown by Misaka Mikoto, and creating misunderstandings with the other girls he encounters. During World War III, after his first clash against Fiamma of the Right, when Touma questioned Fiamma's actions about how rightful they both are, Fiamma dared him to confront Index about his memory loss which left Touma saddened due to the guilt. During his fight with Accelerator, he regained his confidence but the guilt still stays on him. If the non-canon side-story Toaru Gakuen no Index is to be trusted, Touma apparently has the time to read Weekly Shonen Manga. While talking to Kanzaki, he implies that he reads it because he wants to know what will happen next. Events in Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Touma returns to Academy City essentially the same, but has shown to be quite unfazed by threats to his life using supernatural powers, as what happened with Kuroyoru Umidori attacking him in his own bathroom. However, after the events that transpire later, specifically after the events that lead to the creation of Science Guardian, and the distortion that occurred in Baggage City, Touma has started to stop trusting the people he meets, despising the fact that his actions, such as saving someone, are being manipulated into creating more suffering for others' ends. However, during his confrontation against Leivinia Birdway, Touma finally disregards his fears of failure, betrayal, or being manipulated. Along with this, Leivinia sums up his personality of wanting himself to be put in danger of getting killed instead of other people, having him fight, getting himself hurt, as insanity. Indeed, even the Will of the Whole Misaka Network would later question on his "unconditional need to place himself below everyone else". Despite Leivinia being a person who investigates leaders and charismatic leaders, she cannot understand what drives Touma, whom promptly tells her that he has no reason to abandon people who need saving in the first place, a clear reference to his "I don't need a reason to save someone" mentality. Moreover, Aiwass' comments on Touma labeled "righteous" by other people is referenced. Leivinia compares him to Aleister Crowley and Laura Stuart, and refers to him as having the seeds to do something indescribably great, which will give him great power if he controls it, or will be disastrous for him if he does not. In the Agitate Halation Arc, Touma was willing to defeat Rensa knowing full well that he might kill Yakumi Hisako who has turned into an AIM thought being and had entered Rensa's body with his right hand in order to save her. However, it should be noted that it might be because maybe Touma was confident that Rensa would be able to save Hisako before he could destroy her. Indeed, Hisako survived and was spared from being completely destroyed by the Imagine Breaker after Touma defeated her due to Rensa's actions. Later, after finally falling into the nadir of despair in the Omega World, a world where everyone has been saved perfectly like all the Sisters, and attempting to commit suicide, Touma finally does something for his own convenience after some convincing from the Will of the Whole Misaka Network. Here, he accepts that he wants to go back to his own world where his actions had meaning instead of being in the perfect world, and was willing for it to be unmade. Despite this, during his fight with Othinus, the creator of that world, there was still some hesitation in his heart, as he too wanted to protect that perfect world. These hesitations were later thrown to the wind in his battle with Othinus, and after he lost to her it didn't bother him much as he concedes victory and the world to her. Events in To Aru Majutsu no Claves Academy City's Singularity Arc Due Z's action Other traits As the result of his Imagine Breaker negating his own luck, Touma is unfortunate and often bemoans his situation when confronting an unfortunate situation with his famous catchphrase: "Such misfortune!" (不幸だ!, Fukou da!). However, regardless of his own misfortune Touma believes that he is not regretful for being unfortunate, and states that he rather be unfortunate and help people than be fortunate and be happy and not notice people who are suffering. He states that being unfortunate is his fortune and it would be the path that he continues to walk on. This has somehow fallen out of use in New Testament' returning only after his ordeals with Othinus have ended. In conjunction with the above, Touma is often self-deprecating with his fortunes. He had once asked himself on why "the sky is so blue, but his future is pitch black". This also includes his luck in women. When Misaka 10032 put his hand to her chest to measure his life signs, he was incredulous to the situation. Moreover, he is also quite aware that making a move on the powerful women who comes on to him would be dangerous. Of his own person, the Will of the Whole Misaka Network surmise a part of his personality of "unconditionally placing himself below everyone else". Indeed, he downplays his own achievements. In his second battle with Accelerator, he downplays himself in order to deter Accelerator from his obsession with heroes and villains, referring to himself as a mere Level 0. This is taken to ludicrous extremes when he fights Magic God Othinus and proclaims that he would normally lose to "normal magicians" despite the achievements he has gathered up to that point. A second catchphrase he often says in fights is: "I will destroy that illusion of yours!" When he says this, it usually indicates he will win the fight he is currently engaged in. Along with the "Such misfortune" line, this too has fallen out of use by him in ''New Testament ''returning only after he decides to save Othinus from committing suicide. Touma has said on several occasions that he just doesn't understand why people with amazing powers would use them for their own personal gain instead of using them to make the world a better place. Ultimately, though, this makes him no less competent a hero, as he's still aware that what they do is evil, even if he can't understand why. Ironically, despite Touma having many girls attracted to him, he has shown no apparent romantic attraction to them. However, Touma stated that he specifically prefers Dorm manager Onee-san (elder sister) types, as is the case with Kanzaki Kaori when he dreamed of things like her wearing the swimsuit used by Index during the Angel Fall incident, and asking a kiss from Oriana Thomson when they first met. He also has shown awareness of the opposite gender when involved with them, such as Oriana Thompson and the several times he accidentally ends up in embarrassing situations, such as Daihaisesai being able to perfectly describe a kiss in a fraction of a second. Despite this, Motoharu describes Touma as someone who has strong self-control, and in the case with Index, who often sleeps with him, will not attack girls that are asleep. Despite this, the narration states that Touma is not a pure Saint in regards to his attraction with the opposite sex. Because of his personality, former antagonists on his side of the series such as Stiyl Magnus, Accelerator, Agnese Sanctis, Vento of the Front, Hamazura Shiage, Lessar, Cendrillon, and Othinus became his allies. Background Childhood Touma is the son of Kamijou Touya and Shiina who lives outside of Academy City. During his childhood, he was often seen as a jinx because of the misfortune that his right hand creates and he was called "god of pestilence" by people around him. Once, a bankrupt and superstitious person blamed Touma for his own misfortunes and tried to stab him, resulting in a TV station hearing about the incident and trying to make a supernatural show based on Touma, as well as releasing images of him without his family's consent. Touma's father sent him to Academy City when Touma graduated from kindergarten as it was a place where many unique and gifted people lived free from superstition and Touma could be free from the kind of things he had experienced back home. This, however, was somehow a deliberate plot by Aleister Crowley to bring Touma into the City, and one of the most obvious effects of this is the birth of Kazakiri Hyouka out of the fear of the Imagine Breaker. Life in Academy City However, during his time in Academy City as a child, Touma wrote letters to his father, from there, he determined that even in the city of science people still treated Touma differently due to his terrible luck. During his tenure in Academy City, Tsukuyomi Komoe recalls that he used to be a "naughty boy". It is also during this time that he discovers that his right hand can somehow dispel supernatural powers, specifically the psychic powers used by the students of Academy City. This power, named Imagine Breaker, was only known by a few of Academy city's high-ups, especially by Aleister Crowley and Heaven Canceller. Since then, Imagine Breaker was secretly held as a power of great importance, despite how it was put within the Level 0 tier, as demonstrated when Academy City Board of Directors ordered the retrieval of Imagine Breaker while keeping their best efforts in to keep Touma alive during the World War III. The current high-school class Touma is treated as a precious person due to all their bad luck being attracted to him, as shown when they rejoiced when they discovered Touma forgot his homework. Meaning, they get off lightly from things such as teachers' annoyance at the poor turnout of homework and the like. This is unlike how Touma's life was before he entered Academy City, and raises issues such as Imagine Breaker's power might have been sealed away sometime between him entering Academy City and the present day, seeing how his bad luck affects Touma alone instead of before when it also influenced the people around him. However, Touma's classmates, mainly the male students, ''do resent Touma for one thing – his impossibly good luck at getting girls' attention. This is due to many girls sympathizing with Touma's bad luck, and has gotten to the point where Fukiyose Seiri, the only one who is critical of Touma's lazy attitude to life, is called the 'Girl of Steel Walls' and 'the Girl who is completely wary of Touma'. Many of Touma's classmates say, "Though Touma keeps saying he's unlucky, he has the best position," and joke about if nobody can stop Touma, humanity will end due to him taking all the girls. Surprisingly, Touma still hasn't gotten into a serious romantic relationship even with this kind of female support, possibly due to his friendship with Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami, often joking of supporting Touma to build a harem that covers every type of fetish imaginable. Touma said he'd break Aogami and Motoharu's fantasies on this topic using his Imagine Breaker. Motoharu named Touma's 'ability' to get girls chasing after him without much effort as the Kami-yan disease, and applied this to Stiyl Magnus after hearing about how Stiyl got chased by Tsukuyomi Komoe and couldn't even throw her off easily using the 'Opila' runes. Komoe also once half-seriously said he might have an esper ability (AIM dispersion field) that causes girls to trickle down to him. Most people around him, such as Index and Misaka Mikoto, consider it "normal" for him to have girls around him and are usually quick to jump to the conclusion about what he's doing (or done). Due to Touma being a Level 0, he has to take even more make-up lessons than usual as he does not have the required academic achievements. Though by no means does this mean Touma is not intelligent; as in many occasions he has shown quick thinking in combat. Lessar even outright stated that Touma is extremely smart in some aspects but not others. It is also shown that Touma, at least has a good grasp of physics, when he calculated the flight path of an HsB-02 flying pass. Even before the start of the series, Touma could not ignore someone in trouble and will help people regardless of who they are. Indeed, this is how his life is intertwined with Mitsuari Ayu and Shokuhou Misaki. Ayu is a girl who was at an impasse in her development as an esper and attempted to commit suicide in Ground Geo on the same day as Touma met Misaki. He would've been able to save her if not for him misplacing his cell phone at that time he met Misaki, which she later hands to Anti-Skill. Touma would later visit Ground Geo as it was the sight of Ayu's suicide attempt and there meets Misaki again, preventing her from destroying her own memories due to the depression she was feeling at that time. They would later meet up several times, with Touma later giving her a cheap whistle to Misaki. Their relationship can be compared to that between Touma and Mikoto—acquaintances that often run into each other in the city. Indeed, it is in these similarities that Misaki even hypothesized that it may be the reason why she can't stand her. This comparison would also apply to Touma saving Misaki, when he uses his own body to protect Misaki from Deadlock as she used her powers to thin their ranks. The result of this encounter is also quite similar to that of Touma and Index, ending with Touma losing his memories of Misaki, though in this case, Touma can no longer make new memories of Misaki and will forget her after they meet. As for Mikoto, Touma first meets her when she was being harassed by thugs. At first, she was impressed that he was the only one who was willing to come to her aid (even though she could have handled the thugs all by herself). She then became annoyed by him after he accidentally insulted her, resulting in her discharging a powerful amount of electricity on the thugs as well as Touma, though he was unaffected because he used his right hand. This became the catalyst that made her consider him someone she must beat. For some time, Mikoto continually stalked Touma demanding him to fight her, even though she was still unaware of the power of his right hand. Touma lives on the 7th floor of his apartment building. Regarding his memory loss So far, only a few people know the truth about Touma's memory loss. They are Heaven Canceller (also known as the 'frog-faced doctor'), Terra of the Left, and Misaka Mikoto after she overhears the conversation between Touma and Terra of the Left in the incident to do with the Document of Constantine. During World War III, it is shown that Fiamma of the Right is also well aware of his memory loss and told this to Index via telepathy through the mental link established by the John's Pen control on his hands. On the SS Love Letter, Kumokawa Seria mentions that Touma knew how to "talk" to her and she mentions about "that place devoid of your memories" making her another person who knew about his condition. Shokuhou Misaki also knows about Touma's memory loss, but only about the one he suffered after he saved her in the past. Whether she is aware of his last one or not is unknown. Even Mitsuari Ayu is implied to know, as she tells Misaki that Touma's memories have been lost beyond their powers. Chronology Abilities Imagine Breaker Touma's ability is the '''Imagine Breaker (幻想殺し (イマジンブレイカー) ) Gensō Goroshi (Imajin Bureikā), lit. "Illusion Killer"), a mysterious power that resides in his right hand that he has had since birth. It is able to negate all supernatural powers like magic, esper, and divine powers, a fact proven to be the reason for the fear of Archangel Gabriel not wanting to touch him, and is speculated by Index to negate the divine protection of God and his blessing, as well as the red string of fate. Born with it, Touma is the current holder of the Imagine Breaker, and the mysterious power itself has a preference to Touma being its bearer, as there is meaning in Touma having it in his right hand, or in Fiamma's own words: "the right hand is only the right hand when it is growing from his right shoulder." According to Othinus, Touma's knack for escaping dangerous situations through external factors and his inability to die is a form of misfortune as well, and refers to it as his "greatest of all his misfortunes". Due to the fact that it is not an esper power, the people testing esper abilities cannot detect or properly classify, making him a Level 0 as he too has passed through the Power Curriculum Program. As such, Aleister Crowley considers him neither an esper nor a magician but rather a normal person with a unique ability. This gray area allows Touma to participate and get involved in the intrigue of the other side without causing a political backlash for technically being part of the Science Side. There is a lot of unknowns regarding Touma’s power, and many are the speculations of the true extent and form of his power. Of this is Terra of the Left who has hinted that the Imagine Breaker might extend itself further away from its bearer's right hand, based on Terra's personal knowledge of Fiamma of the Right's Holy Right ability. As well as that of Ollerus, who has stated that the Imagine Breaker ifs the reference point of the world, bringing the world back to normal when it is distorted. Despite the extents of Touma's abilities, Touma might not have the ability to negate all "artificial" supernatural abilities. Tsuchimikado Motoharu is convinced that there are things that Touma's Imagine Breaker cannot destroy, including ley lines or a person's life force from which a magician's mana is produced, as evidenced by the fact Touma hasn't killed someone through a simple handshake. This fact is corroborated by Leivinia Birdway, stating that although Imagine Breaker works exceedingly well when it is normalizing abnormal values, it does not show much power when dealing with something that is uniform from the start. Because of this, if a supernatural power/object is sufficiently powerful or massive enough in size it will not be completely negated right away as it will take a longer time to fully defeat, things such as Dragon's Breath, Innocentius, Accelerator's Black Wings, and others. To compensate for this glaring weakness, Touma realizes that he need not negate but simply cast it aside, disrupting it so to speak. It is during the state where he cannot negate it completely that Touma can physically touch or grab the power/object, negating and disrupting it instead of instantly destroying or completely ridding of it right away. This is exemplified during Touma's fight with Accelerator in Russia, Touma pulled one of Accelerator's black wings to throw Accelerator off balance and dodge the attack when Accelerator struck Touma with 100 wings that he summoned. That single touch was capable of negating the vector controlling power of said wing as well. Further speculation Aleister Crowley has also gained interest in Touma's power and integrated it into his plans, and from his comments to Heaven Canceller it's likely Aleister masterminded events that led to Touma being sent to Academy City by Kamijou Touya, which resulted in the birth of Kazakiri Hyouka out of fear of the Imagine Breaker. Aleister has monitored Touma's danger level to Academy City and labeled it equivalent to DEFCON 3, and found that Imagine Breaker can affect 97% of his plans. It is unknown what the true extent Aleister has for the Imagine Breaker, but it is stated by Aleister himself that what he was planning to do was similar to Fiamma's plans, only in the different format, to change the world by preparing a temple filled with strange power, drawing out the power of the right arm within that temple, and adjusting the thickness of the phase itself with that power. He tells Fiamma of the Right that if Fiamma looked at it in a different viewpoint, he should be able to understand the true nature of that power, and if he did, he would have reached his goal before Aleister could. When Fiamma severed Touma's right arm along with the Imagine Breaker in order to absorb that power into himself, it was not for the Imagine Breaker ability, but for it to act as a medium for his Holy Right to gain a corporeal form. Immediately afterward, an "invisible thing" gathered on Touma's right shoulder which made all that Fiamma had pale in comparison, but Touma unexpectedly crushed that power with an even greater power and then took back the Imagine Breaker. Though the true nature of these powers is unclear, Touma is shown to be able to communicate with "invisible thing" referring the power as "you" before refusing to use it's power, crushing the power and regenerating his lost right arm. After Fiamma's right arm was severed by Aleister, it was confirmed there is more to Touma's right hand than just "a right hand that can negate supernatural ability". Touma's right hand is a vessel that can be used to house a greater power, and this is the main reason why Aleister and Fiamma seek Touma's right hand, not for Imagine Breaker. While attempting to stop the Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto, when Touma attempts to negate Mikoto's attack, his right arm is blown off. Eight dragons, including the same dragon from the fight against Aureolus Izzard, then emerge and devour the attack, returning Mikoto to normal. His arm then reappears shortly after without any help; a trait that is often repeated. "Precognition" Later, Accelerator speculated that Touma has been in so many fights that he can subconsciously anticipate the attacks coming his way. Moreover, probably combined with his reflexes and the courage to keep his body and thoughts moving, allow him to judge accurately what to do next. Minute changes in the battlefield, like when Mikoto exuding her electromagnetic field that makes metal items around her resonate, these involuntary movements of hers that not even she can detect, aid Touma in his judgment in where to put his Imagine Breaker. The narrative refers to such phenomena that can be perceived by Touma as "An Involuntary Movements", but implies that its scope differs to the term AIM, and most likely uses it in a literal sense, as in actions that are not voluntary in the part of one who is doing it, like blinking. It is like a heightened sense of perception or an instinct, to which Accelerator and Leivinia Birdway calls it Precognition or Mind's Eye, though it is not about knowing something before it happens like what true Precognition is, but knowing the little details that lead up to something happening. Literally, the original Japanese text calls it as Premonition Perception or sense of foreboding (前兆の感知 Zenchō no Kanchi). The narrative states that Touma himself is not aware of this skill himself (despite both Leivinia and Rensa referring to it during their respective battles), though he is able to use it to the fullest potential, using the aftermath as a basis, and then change tactics to fight according to the situation. Moreover, it is noted that if he actively tries to take note of these things (referring to the information that he subconsciously takes in and react to), this skill of his is more likely to fail. Furthermore, Lessar noted that even if someone else were to have the same "right hand" like Touma, they couldn't use it half as well as Touma, with his combat skills that accompany it. It is shown by Rensa that Touma's precognition can be sealed by restricting the information that is shown to him. In the seventh light novel of Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index, she controls her cyborg body in such a way that she completely freezes her facial expression, prevents even the slightest involuntary muscle movements, and times her blinking and breathing to specific set intervals in such a way that Touma will not be able to 'read' her based on those things. However, when Rensa is overloaded because of the presence of Yakumi Hisako in her and flinches slightly because of her inability to stay still, Touma can easily read her movements and use precognition. Other abilities Touma is also a capable street fighter and quick thinker as shown in his fight with Aureolus Izzard where he exploited the weakness of his "Ars Magna". His fighting capability is stated many times in the novels to be the result of countless fights he was involved in with other delinquents when he tries to help other people, even when his opponents are Skill-Outs that carry deadly weapons. Also, Touma has an incredible amount of stamina as displayed during Mikoto's attack on him where he took in every attack she threw and was still able to combat and beat Accelerator. He possesses a high threshold of pain, as demonstrated against his battle with Aureolus where his entire arm was cut-off and he was still able to think straight enough to beat Aureolus, although Stiyl said he just got "high" off of the pain. Touma is also very fast and has great reflexes that allow him to react to attacks. Even while intoxicated, he could easily avoid Mikoto's lightning attack while walking away from her after World War 3. In spite of the examples above, Touma still only sees his fighting capability as "capable of winning one-on-one, maybe possible of winning two-on-one, and run away when it is three-on-one". During the British Halloween, Touma displays the ability to be able to sneak and hide from others very carefully. During volume 20, Fiamma was amazed at how well he has gotten at doing it while he was trying to fight and locate him during his current ventures in Russia. Touma has also displayed an aptitude for fighting cleverly against more conventionally-armed foes. In volume seventeen, knowing that there is a gun-wielding terrorist waiting for him directly in the cargo hold of a passenger plane, he pours heated coffee and tea into a ventilation shaft which he uses against the terrorist, tricking him into firing on the shaft and dousing himself in boiling liquid, rendering his gun useless at the same time while Touma is able to directly confront and defeat him. By "New Testament" Touma has become quite capable of analyzing magic himself without the need for magicians. This is exemplified in his fight with Freyja where he discovers what her magic is based on without a single correction from Index. During the manhunt for him and Othinus, Touma further displays how far his analyzing skills and cleverness have come. While demonstrating a knowledge of underlining working magic styles from his past experiences and the fighting tactics of his opponents, as he could quickly find the weak point in his opponents' spells, fighting styles and personalities where he would use them to his advantage to force them to draw or defeat them. Quotes (To Maya) "Geez, i can't believe i have a troublesome great-granddaughter like you. Such misfortune..." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Character with uncategorized ability Category:Trapmaniac Category:Espers Category:Level 0 Espers